The present invention relates to closure caps of the type which are used to seal containers and which are tamper-evident and which may not be removed from the container without a clear indication to others that the package has been opened or tampered with.
There are a number of presently known closure caps which are designed to provide an indication that they have been removed or partially removed from the container. These are supplied to meet a growing problem in the use of regular closures in that these regular closures may be all or partially removed and reapplied without any indication that the packaged products have been exposed or tampered with.
A number of well known incidents recently have resulted in fatalities from unauthorized tampering with and from the addition of harmful ingredients to originally tightly sealed packages.
The present closure cap represents an improvement over a number of prior closure caps which include indications that there has been a previous and unauthorized opening of the sealed container. In particular, a tamper-evident closure is provided which is easily molded and which is sealed on a container without unintentional damage to the indicator band and with an over-center hinge action in the indicator band tabs which facilitates the handling of and application of the closures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved tamper-evident closure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a more easily applied and more reliable tamper-evident closure.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.